Romance
by Penny Charlotte Brown
Summary: Ever since Catherine started to work in the manor, she had felt attracted towards the young count Mauritz, and soon they started a romantic affair.But as his grandmother noticed it, she started to plot against them in order to separate the two lovers...But despite their class difference and cruel fate, they didn t stopped loving each other. UPDATE: terrible famine is coming.
1. Chapter 1

One´s upon a time in the far, far north…

In the realm where people lived according to their class they were born into. Everyone knew his/her position and would never dare to question it.

But sometimes things happened unexpectedly. Sometimes someone fell in love with someone from the wrong class…

But this would not happen in the family of Yvonne von Armborg, the lady of high breed and prestige. She was from one of the richest families in France and everybody respected her, her grandson, Mauritz and her granddaughter, Margareta. They had settled in mansion built in the beginning of the century, so it was still quite new and fashionable. Only a few decades old. And in the front of the manor they had a beautiful and huge garden. English, of course.

Naturally they had land and other property, including all the houses near their manor. Those houses were for their servants to live in. They had quite many servants, which of course was natural, considering their position.

In one of those houses lived a certain maid, Catherine…

**Chapter 1**

Ever since Catherine had been starting to work at the manor, she was given a little house near the manor to live in, so that she would always be available if the children, she took care of, needed her.

One spring evening she was impatiently waiting inside there, in her house…

Waiting for the sun to go down…

Finally it had set, and everyone had gone to bed. Finally their anticipation has been awarded and they were free to meet. Catherine lighted a cantle, walked to the window of her room and gave him a signal, to which he immediately responded from his window in the manor house. Soon she would be in the arms of the man she loved; Mauritz. Yes, Mauritz, whose name was constantly on her mind, but only on her mind. She could not tell a soul about her love affair, because it was forbidden: Mauritz was a young count and she was only a daughter of a baker. Ever since she had arrived at the manor, she had known that one day she would never meet him again. They could never marry. But still she had given herself to him completely. It was madness from both of their side, because he seemed to be as much in love with her as she was in love with him.

That night she ran outside to meet him.

Because it was late spring, the air was still chilly, but that didn´t bother her. When she saw her Mauritz right outside the manor house she forgot about everything else. They greeted each other with a tender kiss and started to walk towards their favourite place by the pond in the middle of the vast garden. Little did they know that they were not alone: his grandmother Yvonne von Armborg was watching them from her window at the manor house. And her gaze was not a happy one. As soon as the young couple was out of the sight, Yvonne left her window and sat down on her chair, because she was tired. She looked at the clock on the wall: 12 o'clock…

Catherine and Mauritz had laid down on the grass next to each other. Just by the pond near a pavilion…

Mauritz looked into her beautiful blue eyes as he sang her a song. The song he had written specially for her. He touched gently on her blond hair…

"…Only you can make me feel this way…" he had very soft and loving voice "….It s like Heaven on Earth when I look into your eyes…" he continued. Never before had she felt so loved than at that moment. God, how she loved to watch him. He was rather handsome; his face was so perfect, his short light brown hair was curled like the fashion demanded and his green eyes shined with happiness. The way he looked at her made her blush.

…Not that she was ugly herself; she was very beautiful and lively. Somehow, it seemed that she had become livelier after meeting Mauritz. And she was; she was so happy.

When he had finished the song, he kissed her, and then put his head on her chest. "You..you" he started

" This close to you I want to be for the rest of my life"

"I´m so happy. Being in your arms like is. It´s so safe. So safe. This spring is ours"

"not only this spring, but the rest of our lives. The whole world is ours"

"oh Mauritz"

I

Yvonne woke up with a noise coming from outside, she looked at the clock; it was already two o'clock at night. As she walked to the window, she saw Mauritz and Catherine returning. She hated seen them together. Seen them like that. But she knew it would soon end.

Catherine and Mauritz said good night to each other and went their separate way; Mauritz into the manor house and Catherine into her cottage.

After Catherine stepped into her cottage, she realized she had a quest waiting for her. Elijah had come to see her. "Elijah, is that you?"

"yes, it´s me Catherine. I came to see you before going to morning fishing."

He got up from the chair and shook her hand "…Were you forced to stay up with the children? I hardly see you these days. You´re so beautiful in those fancy clothes. So fancy that I´m afraid to touch you "

"I heard you have been having a good fishing season."

"that´s why I came here to tell you. I´ve been selling a lot of fish at the market in the town. And tomorrow there will be visitors from all to way from Paris to the manor, and they want to buy all of my fish"

"You´ll be rich"

"Soon I can build another chamber for the cottage, so that you can come to live with us. You´ve accustomed to these spacious room at the manor house. Catherine, I have been waiting for you for many years already. Remember that you cannot be depended on the manor house to provide you your living for the rest of your life."

"yes, but I´m so grateful for them for learning so much here"

"You´re slipping further away from my world, Catherine. Can´t you decide now, please answer me?"

"please, don´t tease me, Elijah. Leave me…leave me just for awhile now. I need more time. You must go, Elijah. I have to get up early to be with the children."

"may God be with you, Catherine" he said as he left.

She knew that Elijah was a good and honest man, who loved her. She knew it was the right thing to marry Elijah, but she didn´t love him. She loved Mauritz…

II

The next morning arrived…

Mauritz was in his room writing when he heard singing form outside; it was Catherine. She was entertaining the daughters of Mauritz´s older sister, lady Margerita. Her voice was so full of happiness…that was one of the reasons that Mauritz had falling in love with her, she was so happy. She got along with everyone, and the children adored her. She lighted up the room just by stepping inside.

He rushed towards his desk to write a note, and then walked to the window, from where he threw the note to Catherine. She winked at him as she caught the note.

III

Meanwhile, Mauritz´s grandmother was at her best; giving instructions to the servants in her room.

"this is a big day at the manor. My old, dear friend from Paris is going to pay her respect. She will bring her daughter, as well. I want that everything will go smoothly, do understand; smoothly?"

"yes, countess" the kitchen staff agreed and left. Only the maid and butler stayed behind for further instructions.

"the rooms must be cleaned; silvers polished and bring fresh flowers into the guest rooms"

They bowed and left the room. It was right at the same moment that Mauritz entered the room.

"Bonjour, grand-mere." his grandmother was originally from Paris, and she loved when her grandchildren spoke French with her. She had married a Swedish count, and forced to move here, all the way to the north, far away from all the exciting cultural life.

"Good morning, Mauritz. " she answered back with an annoyed voice."Come closer. I have something I wish to talk to you." She had used to give her grandchildren orders, as well.

"Sit down, my boy"

"You and Fredrik are going to the harbour to welcome our guests. Comprenez?

"Oui, grand-mere."

"have you already finished your morning coffee?"

"no, and it doesn´t matter. I slept late this morning."

"Oh. Lately you´ve been sleeping late every morning"

Just right at that moment they were interrupted by singing from outside. Mauritz walked to the window.

"who is singing?"

"Catherine."

"well, well. Have you heard anything so weird: daughter of a baker is singing aristocratic songs?"

"she can do a lot more than that: Madame Simone has taught her to write" he told her enthusiastically.

"well, well…"

"Mauritz, do you know why I invited you here? I have been thinking about your future, Mauritz. I would like to know about your thoughts, so that I could start planning something for you."

"what do you think about a military career?"

"No, grandmother. I don´t care much about the dashing uniforms or the arts of fencing." He stopped for awhile before continuing "besides, grandmother, why do you have so much trouble for me, when there is still the whole summer time?"

"Mauritz, do you think that I don´t know what´s deep inside you? "

"if you´re so wise, then why asking me?" he said with an angry voice.

"Mauritz, you have your dream. Don´t you wish to become a great musician?"

"you really do know me, grandmother"

"I do wish to become a musician. I want to learn to play so brilliantly that the whole world is on its knees in front of me. I want to study, develop and grow. Do you have something against it, grandmother?"

"What makes you say that? Of course I want to support you in your dreams. You must have the best teachers that Europe has to offer."

"Thank you, grandmother!"

IV

" Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?" he greeted his wife in the porch as they were ready to leave to pick up the quests.

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"The carriages are waiting. Now, where´s Mauritz?"

"I will get him."

Soon they were all in the front of the manor waiting to get inside carriages.

"Mauritz, you´d better hurry. The carriages are waiting"

"Yes, yes, Margareta. Now I will do anything to please you" He told his sister.

" Mauritz, Mauritz. Remember to be polite to lady Sophia. She is the most beautiful girl in Paris."

"and also the most stubborn." He was in the good mood. And why wouldn´t he? He just found out that he was going to get his dream come true. And, of course, there was Catherine, his beloved Catherine. He quickly got into the carriages with Fredrik.

As the carriages started to leave, Mauritz waved goodbye to Catherine, who was standing at the corner of the manor house with the children.

"Oh, Mauritz" Catherine smiled and took the children to Margareta.

" children, leave Catherine alone. You have been teasing her since this morning." she told them.

"Catherine, will you help me with my dresses."

"Yes, Madame." she answered and left with the children.

"Things are not quite right with Mauritz" Yvonne started as they were left alone.

"but he is still so young."

"do you think, Margareta that I haven´t notice? She´s in love with him. She has sweetened his youth with her beauty. That I can understand, because young men have to have their toys to play with. But now she has done enough. She must now disappear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Catherine made sure she was all alone, she read the message Maurizt gave her:

"Oh, my darling, darling,

I have thought of you all night and I have decided to make everything clear for my family. I will ask my grandmother to be our confident, and I am sure that she will help us. Come tonight to the pavilion, I have thousands of things to talk about.

Yours, Mauritz"

Catherine sighed. She was so excited, her beloved Mauritz could write so beautifully…And tonight they would meet…

She was so in her thought that when she got up and rushed back to her work, she almost pumped into Elijah's mother.

She apologised to her.

"Well, well. Isn´t it Catherine" the mother started "you´re sure are in a hurry. I haven´t seen you around our cottage. All you do is to run around like a wild pig. " she said angrily and was about to continue her journey.

"is ma going to the manor house?" she walked after her.

"yes, I have to take the fish there"

"I will carry ma´s basket. I have to hurry to the countess, myself"

"aren´t you dressed in fancy clothes. You smell like a lady, too" she uttered with annoyed voice "When will you come to visit Elijah?"

"I will as soon as I can." she tried to make excuses " I have so much to do with the children."

Without saying another word, they rushed into the manor.

I

Yvonne was giving orders in her usual manner, this time to her servants in the kitchen.

"Now everyone has to make their best. We have to show that this manor is no worse than the finest one in Paris. Especially, we have to charm young Miss Sophie"

It was then, when Elijah´s mother came in.

"well, isn´t it Ma Williamson." she greeted her and looked into her basket "And you bring fish?"

"Yes, your ladyship. Fish." she bowed.

Yvonne´s French cook immediately came to look at the fish. "Oh! C´est bon!" he screamed with delight and took the basket from ma Williamson.

"alright" Ivonne said acceptingly. "And caught by your son?"

After the chef had returned to his duties, Ivonne changed the subject "Speaking of him, where is he? Shouldn´t he supposed to marry Catherine, the baker´s daughter?"

"Yes, your ladyship. But that girl has so attached to this place that she doesn´t even remember him anymore. That has broken his heart."

"what would you say if I would pay the expenses for your son´s wedding?"

Ma Williamson looked delighted. She didn´t have to say anything; Ivonne already knew. She nodded.

"We will marry Catherine off to your son as soon as possible!" she stated with her cold, demanding, voice.

II

At the same time, Catherine was with lady Margareta, sewing a dress for her.

Lady Margareta was laying on her chaise longue while she was watching Catherine. She looked so radiate…"Catherine, how can you be so happy and cheerful day after day?"

"I don´t know. I guess I have that sort of a nature" she smiled. Of course she couldn´t say the real reason. That she was head over heels in love…with lady Margareta´s brother, count von Armborg.

"a woman has to truly love and be loved before she can smile like you do. You know Catherine, I almost envy you"

"oh, countess, you envy me? You, who are so young and beautiful"

"I was 16 when I was married off, and 17 when I had my first baby. And my husband, Fredrik, is 20 years older than me." she sighed. Not her ideal of love. Her husband was…boring. And she never really learned to love him. Even when she tried to. She had got accustomed to him, and even to like him. But that was not love. She shook her head. She didn´t want to think about it, anymore. Instead she got up and headed for the closet.

"On the second thought, I don´t like that dress. You can have it." she said to Catherine. She liked her. And why wouldn´t she? Catherine was so good with her children and she was a good servant. She had never done anything bad.

Besides, she knew about Catherine´s secret. That she was in love with her brother. And she suspected that her brother was in love with her, too. Of course, she couldn´t talk to her about that, but she had given them her blessing.

"oh thank you, milady. But you have already given me so many dresses."

"But don´t you think that the dress I bought in Paris is much prettier?"

"Yes, countess, it is." Catherine got up and rushed to get the other dress.

"I´ll dress that, then."

Then Margarita looked at Catherine and told her "Listen to me advice, Catherine. Don´t ever marry against your heart."

III

It wasn´t long after, when the guests were arriving. Yvonne stood at the front entrance to welcome her guests.

"welcome, welcome! Bonjour! Welcome!"

"Merci. Greetings from Paris! It is so wonderful to leave that busy city and come here to rest my nerves. It is so peaceful here." Ivonne´s old friend said when she descended the carriage.

"Have Fredrik and Mauritz been treating the ladies well?"

"You, count Mauritz," Sophie started and turned to him. He had been sitting next to her the whole time, but hardly said a word " you have been absent-minded throughout the whole journey here"

Sophie´s mother was surprised about the manner the youngster were speaking to each other. As if they were strangers.

"well, you still address each other so formerly? Just say Mauritz and Sophie. Isn´t that right, mon ami?"

"Naturally, my dear Ebba." Ivonne answered " Since we two are so close…"

"And kiss for that, Mauritz. Alors, Mauritz, alors." she commanded her grandson.

He didn´t like that, but his grandmother was powerful and he was raised to obey and behave like a gentleman. So he kissed her briefly on her cheek.

But that sigh did please both of the elderly madams.

After exchanging the greetings, they all went inside the manor. They were gathered in a one of the great halls, chatting and drinking coffee. Ivonne sat together with Ebba and Margareta.

" you look so young, my dear Ebba." Ivonne looked at her old friend and complemented her " Remember, when all gentlemen in Paris were courting you?"

"Now Sophie has taken my place, although I am very concerned for her. She is now in marriageable age, already 18, but she still haven´t chosen her future husband." she whined.

Margareta was sitting there next to the old ladies, saying nothing. It wasn´t exactly the best place to be, listening something like that. She didn´t like them mingling into other´s business. "Poor Mauritz" she thought.

But Mauritz didn´t hear them, because he was standing at the other side of the hall. Trying to be the perfect gentleman and care for his guest; lady Sophie.

Althought, he didn´t seem very interested, didn´t seem to stop Sophie from chattering. Her stories of her "adventures" only gave him headaches…She was really full of herself.

"…Poor Mauritz, I feel sorry for you having to live in such a small town like this. This is nothing compared to the city I live in; Paris. Did you know, that I had been introduced to the crown prince himself. Ooh, you should have seen us dancing! And every gentlemen in the ballroom were jealous to him! Can you believe!"

Mauritz seemed more like bored than ever. He said nothing, only bowed.

Sophie didn´t seem to notice. He really had hoped she would have stopped, but instead she got up and had yet another "brilliant" idea…"you know what? I learned this new dance! " she started to show him her wonderful dance steps. Or at least, wonderful in her opinion. "Do know Waltz? It´s similar…I´ll teach you!"

Then she grabbed him and started to dance, but he pulled himself off of her. He had enough.

"no! I don´t want to!"

"you are such a wild beast!" she said. But even if he seemed "peasant" to her, his good manners and his handsome appearance pleased her. " And yet I like you…"

And she wasn´t the only one, who thought that her and Mauritz would be a perfect couple.

"ah, now there´s a handsome couple!" Ebba sighed with delight, when she saw her daughter coming on to the young count.

"quite right, my friend. quite right" Mauritz´s grandmother agreed. Sophie would make a perfect wife for him: she was both rich and noble. Unlike Catherine. " do you think what I think, Ebba?" she continued.

"indeed, indeed"

IV

That day seemed to last forever, at least for Catherine and Mauritz. Mauritz was just waiting for the perfect moment to excuse himself. Then, finally it came. And Mauritz took off. The evening had already started to turn into night. And it was time, time for the lovers to meet.

Mauritz ran as fast as he could to meet her. His beloved one. His dream woman.

"Yahoo!" he searched for his beloved one, who had hidden herself behind a stone structure right next to their place. Yes, they had their own place, right next to the pond and pavilion.

After he saw her, he sneaked behind her and took her into his arms.

"you! You came after all!" she said with a delight.

"why wouldn´t I?"

"Oh, I don´t know. I´m scared"

"there´s nothing to be scared about"

He then took her into his arms completely, and lifted her up.

"now I´m not afraid, anymore." she felt so good being into his arms like that.

They shared a smiled, and then he carried her into the pavilion.

He then put her gently on the chaise longue right in the middle of the pavilion.

Even when she had said she wasn´t afraid, Catherine still looked worried. There was something in her mind that bothered her.

"do you doubt me, Catherine? Are you upset because I have spent the whole day with this strange girl?"

"Do you really think that I would want to disturb count Mauritz von Armborg with his duties. I´m not asking for anything. I just long for your love; for now. I cannot expect this to last forever…" she said with her sad voice. This had been all beautiful dream. And it would remain that way. And soon it would end. She was so afraid.

" Catherine! Catherine…when did you start to doubt me?"

"I guess it has always been there. Think about it; baker´s daughter and count Mauritz von Armborg. It could never work."

"Do you think this has been just play between us?"

"No. This has been the most beautiful time in my life. But there is a long way from the court to the baker´s cottage. There´s a whole world between us."

"I will tear that whole world apart!" he shouted and then told her about his plans; He had had a permission to study in Italy and become a musician. "And I want you to come along with me. As my wife."

"Me? Me?"

"Yes! I love you and I will never leave you! I had planned so that you will leave the manor, when everyone is celebrating my departure. No one will notice. I will give the driver the instructions to take you to a certain inn, and I will meet you there, later. After that we will continue on our separate ways out of the country, until we meet each other in Copenhagen. From there, we will continue our journey together, to Rome. In Italy, then, I will make you my legal wife and no one can stop us."

"Oh, Mauritz!"

"Do you want to become my wife, do you?!"

"Yes! I do!"

Then they kissed each other passionately. Soon, they were making love…

But they had no idea, that soon they would become the victims of an evil plan...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Early on that morning,

Ivonne had stayed up all night just waiting for her grandson and her maid to come back from their love scene. She stood at her balcony and watched as the young couple departed. Giving one last kiss to each other. Seeing all that was too much for her. Her angry eyes followed as her grandson ascended the stairs to the mansion. This was it. She had enough of this. So, she walked to the corridor and commended Mauritz to come to her room at once. Which he did, without any hesitation.

"Shame on you!" she cried angrily.

"I had hoped that young lady Sophie would have waken you up from your dream, but no! Instead you ran away right in front of our guests! And to her, for all the people! You have driven yourself and our entire family into disgrace! And for what?! I have been watching the whole summer as you and Catherine have courted, but this has gone too far! You should have known, when to stop! I demand you to give her up or I will send her to Siperia!"

"I won´t give up on Catherine!" he raised his voice " I warn you, grandmother! Don´t come between us!"

"Do you intend to make the daughter of a baker a countess?!"

"Yes!"

"What?!" she thought. Had he really been thinking about that?! What a disgrace! The daughter of a baker!

"Until now everything has been a secret, but…" Mauritz confessed everything "now I will take Catherine by my side as my legal wife. She will become countess von Armborg, whether you like it or not!"

Mauritz was really agitated and wouldn´t give up. It was no use arguing with him. Ivonne knew that she needed to change the tactic. She needed to calm down. She needed time to think.

"Please, Mauritz, sit down" she said in a gentle voice "I am sure that we can settle this…"

"I´d rather stand"

"Alright, Mauritz. Let´s make a deal. You leave for Rome right away. And if you still love her, when you return home, I will give you my blessing."

But he wasn't fooled that easily. "I will never give her up! Never! And I will do anything it takes to be with her!" he insisted.

After saying those words, he left his grandmother alone. But she wasn´t helpless. Exact the contrary; she had yet another plan. But this time she needed an ally. Someone, who would know things, secret things…So, she called for her chambermaid.

"You called, Madame"

"Sit down, Erika"

Erika did exactly as she was told. Erika was that kind of a person, who would even sell her own mother if she benefitted from it. Ivonne knew that she was just perfect for this…

"Can you keep secrets?"

"Yes, milady"

"From now on you will follow count Mauritz like a shadow and keep a close eye on the baker´s daughter, as well. And whatever they do or say, you will report it to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, milady" she got up and curtsied.

"Good." She grinded. "That is settled, then" she thought before continuing,and giving her chambermaid yet another order " And first thing in the morning you will order everyone to work. We´ll be having a busy, but important day; We are having a farewell party for Maurizt, who is leaving for Italy to study."

"So, let´s make his party unforgettable"

I

That day passed by quickly as everyone was running about, minding her own chores. And soon the day had turned into an evening with the mansion full of people, who had come to celebrate Mauritz von Armborg and his future as a great musician. The hall was filled with music, laughter and cheerful atmosphere. A group of young children were dancing in the dresses of the last century, reminding lady Ivonne of her own roots; Paris. Oh, her lovely Paris. She remembered that dance being once very popular there.

In the midst of the people, Mauritz was there, too. Dancing and socializing with the guests, after all, it was his day. He watched as the group of children was dancing in their 18th century costumes. What a wonderful play. But he wasn´t happy just because of that. Oh no; he was thinking of Catherine.

Catherine couldn´t herself attend to the festivities, after all, they were meant only for the nobility. But she wasn´t totally unaware of what was happening. She was in fact admiring it all from behind curtains to the service´s corridor. The music and the cheerful people had just enchanted her. And she was so concentrated on watching the party, that she was startled when a maid came to her.

"Gosh! I got scared!" she smiled.

"Ma Williamson came to see you" the maid whispered to her.

"All right" Catherine said to her and went to welcome her guest.

Ma Williamson didn´t even properly greet Catherine, when she already started to scold her. "Have you totally forgotten about Elijah? You did promise to come to visit, but we haven´t seen you"

"Yes, yes, but I hardly have time…" Catherine tried to come up with an excuse.

"Elijah has hurt himself while chopping firewood. Would it be too much to ask if you could give up these amusements for awhile, and come to see him?"

"Poor Elijah! Of course I´ll come"

"Good"

So, Catherine hurried up with view things, and then left to see Elijah.

II

Meanwhile,

Mauritz had plans of his own. While everyone was concentrated on having a good time and chatting with other people, from whom they might expect favours, Mauritz quietly sneaked outside. And as soon as he got out, he gave a sign and a man came out from his hiding place. And he wasn´t just any man, but family´s own coachman.

"Is everything ready, Hans?" Mauritz asked him.

"Yes, sir. Everything is ready"

Mauritz repeated his plan to the coachman, just in case he had forgotten something. This was important, so he wanted to be sure that Hans knew exactly what to do "So, tonight you will take Catherine to a certain inn far away from the manor, just as we discussed before. You know the location of the inn. "

The coachman only nodded.

"Good" Mauritz said and continued "later tonight I will follow you with different carriage, and come to the inn. And in the morning you will take Catherine to the harbour nearby the inn and leave her there in the hands of the captain. He will then proceed my plan."

"Yes, sir. I understand"

But little did they know that despite of all of their cautiousness, they were being watched. And it was no other than Erika lurking behind bushes. Eavesdropping them. And she heard every word they were saying…

"Here´s the first half of the money" Mauritz said giving the coachman a pile of bills "and the other half I will give you at the inn, tomorrow morning"

After hearing enough, Erika ran straight away to her mistress, telling her everything. Ivonne got upset. She wasn´t going to let some maid ruing the life and dignity of her grandson.

"Order Hans to come to my room! At once!"

"Yes, milady" Erika nodded and ran to get Hans…

III

Meanwhile,

Unaware of the evil plot, Catherine was visiting her friend, for the last time before she would leave this all behind her. Or at least-that was she thought.

Her friend, Elijah was lying in his bed with his leg hurt.

"It is sad to hear, that you are not well, Elijah" Catherine told him "Hopefully the wound will heal quickly"

"Oh, Catherine" he was happy " I have already lost my hope to see you. Time passes by so slowly, when I am all alone, just lying on the bed, unable to attend my chores." he smiled "And I have missed you"

Catherine handed him the basket she had brought with her "Elijah, I though you wanted to taste these delicacies made in the manor house" she opened the cloth to reveal the special delicacies "This is marzipan" she proudly presented. It wasn´t common that ordinary people like them could see those delicacies, let alone eat those. "…made by the very recipe from all the way from Paris"

"Catherine, how I feared that you´d become too proud to visit me. But now I know, that you are good to me"

Those words almost broke her heart. She did care about him, more than he thought she would, but not that way. She cared for him as a brother and a dear friend. And she felt bad that she was breaking his heart. But…

This was her chance, her only chance to be happy. And she wasn´t going to let it go.

"Take care of yourself, Elijah."

"May God be with you, Catherine"

"Goodbye, Elijah. And please, don´t think of me as a bad person. No matter what you hear"

Saying those words, Catherine left him wandering what she meant by those words…

IV

At the same time in the manor house,

Ivonne was sitting on her chair, scolding her coachman. She was furious and she didn´t mind showing it to him.

"..and now you will do exactly what I tell you to do! Do you hear me?! If you want to save your job, you will follow every little detail of my plan!"

"Yes, Madame" he said with a scared voice. " I will do everything you say, milady"

"Good, come here and I will tell you my plan…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While everyone was concentrated on admiring the adorable children dancing, Mauritz sneaked quietly outside. He was dying to meet his beloved one, Catherine. He ran to the garden, where Catherine was waiting. Then he took her into his arms and embraced her. He was full of excitement and anticipation for their future in Rome, as a couple. But Catherine was scared. She didn´t know why, but she somehow had a bad feeling that something would go wrong. "I´m scared, Mauritz" she said.

"Don´t be afraid, my love" he responded with his loving voice. "We will only be apart for a fragment of time, until we meet again. After we reach the inn, we will never have to be afraid of anything. And you will become my wife" he looked her into her eyes "trust me" he whispered and smiled.

"I trust you"

"Now, you must hurry. Hans is already waiting by the carriage."

"Alright." she smiled "good bye!"

"Good bye, my Catherine!" he said watching her disappear from his sight, on her way to the journey of her life.

I

As Mauritz returned to the manor house, Sophie was there waiting for him. Even though, he had been very careful on his way out, and did everything so that he wouldn´t be noticed, Sophie had noticed his absence, and, in fact; she had kept her eyes on him. And now she wanted some answers. "Mauritz, where were you? I´d like to talk to you"

"Please, do" he answered and took her aside, so that they could talk in private. He had a feeling that she was going to confess something, that he really didn´t think was appropriate. And he was right. She started to ask him why he didn´t like her. "Am I not beautiful enough?"

"You are beautiful" he only replied.

"Then, why don´t you like me?"

"A man, who doesn´t care for you, must care for somebody else."

But that answer wasn´t something she wanted to hear. "You don´t know me, Mauritz. I will get whatever I want, no matter how" then she forced herself on him, and kissed him. Not only that the situation itself was bad, but what made it even worse, was the fact that Mauritz´s own grandmother happened to come by and witnessed that scene. And to her, it was perfect. But not to Mauritz, who pushed Sophie away. "I think you´d even be willing to propose if nobody was proposing to you" he said with a disgust. With these words he really insulted her and insinuated that she was no fine lady. Because fine lady would never force herself onto a man, let alone talk the way she did.

Sophie slapped him.

"That was refreshing" he only said and left her all alone.

Sophie didn´t need to be alone for long, because Ivonne came to her, to comfort her.

"He loves another" Sophie cried "I´m just air to him"

"Now, now, dear Sophie. Everything will become alright, just trust me. I have handled these things before, you know. But for tonight, you will have to pull yourself together and look beautiful." after saying that the two entered the big hall, where everyone was waiting for them. It was time for a farewell toast for Mauritz.

Ivonne took a glass of champagne, raise her glass and turned towards her grandson. "Mauritz" she started "as your last night with us, I want to wish you good luck with your studies and success for the life you had chosen. Whatever happens to you, behave honourable in every circumstances. Always remember, of what is expected from a nobleman like yourself."

After the speech, it was time for Mauritz to leave. Everyone escorted him to the front yard, where the carriage was already waiting for him. His older sister, Margareta, gave him an advice "Hold on to your happiness, Mauritz" she smiled "Your sister is thinking about you"

Also Sophie came to say farewell to Mauritz "We are still friends, aren´t we?"

"Yes, of course. But now, goodbye"

"No, not goodbye. But, see you later"

Mauritz was a little confused of Sophie´s words, but he didn´t have time to think about that, when governess, a close acquaintance of his family, interrupted them. She wanted to wish him good luck. Like everybody else. So, he got onto the carriage with cheers from everyone. His grandmother Ivonne came to him, once more. This time not to wish him luck, but to explain her actions. "Mauritz" she started "I hope that one day you will understand, what I did for you today."

"And I look forward for the day, when you, grandmother, understand me better than this summer."

After saying those words, he gave the coachman a sign to leave. As his carriage receded, Mauritz felt happiness, because finally his dream would come true; he would be living in Rome, studying among the best musicians, and-what was the best part of all; he would finally marry the woman he so much loved.

II

The journey was long, at least, Mauritz thought so. He couldn´t wait to see her, Catherine, again. And soon, his dream was fulfilled, as the carriage reached its destination: the inn, where she was waiting. He hurried off the carriage and was greeted by the owner of the inn. "Welcome to our humble inn, count von Armbog" he said and bowed.

Mauritz was so excited that he didn´t even thank the man. He only wanted to know if she was already there. He used the word "countess" because he had to say they were married. Other vice it would have been improper to share a room.

"Yes. The countess is waiting for you upstairs."

After hearing that, Mauritz hurried up. At the same time, Catherine, too, was anxious to meet him, once more. She had been waiting by the window, and as soon as she saw the carriage arriving, she stood up and headed for the door of their little room.

And soon Mauritz stepped inside. They were just staring at each other, without saying a word. They so much wanted to embrace each other, but they couldn´t, because they were not alone. The owner of the inn and his wife, were both there, to welcome the guests. "Is there anything I can do for you, count?"

"No, no. I´m fine. Please just leave us" he answered.

"Yes, sir. We hope you enjoy your stay here." he replied, giving his wife a sign to withdraw. And then the couple left, leaving Mauritz and Catherine alone.

As soon as the door was closed, they rushed into each other´s arms. "Catherine!" he yelled.

"Oh, Mauritz! You came! I have been doubting whether I´d see again…" she cried "tell me, Mauritz, tell me that this isn´t a dream"

"Oh, Catherine! Believe me, this is just the beginning! Only now our life together can really begin." he smiled, taking her into his arms. Carrying her towards the bed. "I would do anything for you, Catherine!"

As he put her down on the bed, he said "Oh, Catherine, how beautiful you are!" her eyes, her smile, her whole personality, radiating such a pure happiness made him feel so good "Do you love me as much as I love you?"

"I love you more than anything in the whole wide world!"

Then, all of a sudden, Catherine noticed a pendant hanging on Mauritz´s neck. A very beautiful pendant. And as Mauritz saw her interest, he told her that once it had belonged to his mother. "Take it, it is yours now" he said "It´s your wedding present."

"My wedding present" she smiled. She was so touched.

"Never give it to a stranger. It´s a family heirloom, always passing from mother to son…" then he took the pendant off of his neck, and put it on her…."…and from son to bride."

She smiled to him from the bottom of her heart. That was something he couldn´t resist. He had to kiss her…

Soon, they were making love…

III

The next morning, as Catherine opened her eyes, she saw Mauritz there, beside her bed, fully dressed and ready to leave. He sat on the bed, next to her and sang that same song as he always had. Ever since the first time they had confessed their feelings towards each other. He had written the song for her, to confess his love for her. It was called "Romance" and it was the most beautiful song she had ever heard.

Suddenly, tears started to flow from Catherine´s eyes. The tears she shed were not tears of happiness, but tears of fear and sadness. Deep down in her heart she knew that they had to part. And that was killing her.

"Oh, Catherine. Please, don´t cry. We will only be apart for a short time, until we meet again. After that we can spend the rest of our lives together."

She smiled. She knew she didn´t have any concrete evidence to be afraid, and so she forced herself to cheer up. Because she didn´t want to frighten Mauritz. "You know, Mauritz. Yesterday, for the first time in my life, I was called " a countess". It felt so amazing."

"Now you are countess, my countess." he smiled.

"Oh, Mauritz! Only yours!"

"Now, everything is fine! Hans will take you to the nearest harbour and escort you to the ship. After reaching Copenhagen, we will meet each other. From there we will continue our journey together. Towards the lovely, sunny Italy!"

"Italy!"

"Now, goodbye, my love" he kissed her once more. And then he headed for the door.

"I´ll be waiting for you, Mauritz" she said.

After leaving the inn, Mauritz rushed towards Hans and told him to take good care of Catherine. While saying that, he gave Hans rest of the money he had promised. After that he ascended into the carriage. It was time for him to leave.

Catherine stood by the window and followed her beloved one as he vanished into a distance. The bad feeling she had, would soon become true. And their reunion in Copenhagen would never become true…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was early in the morning, when a coach arrived at a busy harbour. A lady in her finest clothes stepped out and walked towards the ship that was anchored near. Without any hesitation she went on board the ship and descended below the deck. She then knocked on the closed door. "Please, come on in" a man´s voice said.

As the door opened, a man asked if it was Madame Armborg. That man was the captain of the ship. He was there, in the cabinet together with his mate, waiting for a certain lady to come. And now he believed she had. But he didn´t know that he was tricked. The lady wasn´t the one he was waiting, but rather someone, who pretended to be the lady. And she did reply "yes"

"Alright, we´re ready to leave" the captain told to the mate, who instantly left the cabinet to release the ropes. They were now ready to leave for their destination. Meanwhile, the real lady, who the captain was waiting for, had just come out of the inn, where she had spent the most beautiful moment of her life. It was none other than Catherine.

"I hope Madame had enjoyed her stay at our humble inn."

"Oh, I have. More than you can ever imagine" she replied tears in her eyes. But those tears were tears of happiness. She smiled as she told just how wonderful time she had had there. Then she walked to her carriage, ready to start her new life.

I

Meanwhile Mauritz had arrived to the ship that was waiting for him. The captain of the ship welcomed him, but he wasn't paying attention to that. Since that morning, since he left his beloved Catherine, he had felt weird. As if his body was telling him that something was wrong.

"I don´t know, what´s wrong with me, but I feel awful. Sometimes I get these cold shivers, sometimes I feel hot. It´s like…"

"Please don´t say that you´ve caught a cold, sir? Do rest, sir. There´s a bed for you to lie down. And I will send someone to bring you something hot to drink."

II

At the same time Catherine was still sitting inside the carriage. On her way to the harbour, or that was what she expected. At first she had thought that everything would turn out fine, that soon she would be reunited with her beloved Mauritz. But after awhile Catherine started to sense that something was wrong. The journey was taking too long. They should already had arrived at the harbour. She then looked out of the window and saw familiar scenery. To her horror, they had returned to the manor house. "Where are you taking me?! Let me out! Let me out!" she screamed. "I want out! Do you hear me?! Hans!"

Then, all of a sudden, the carriage stopped and the door opened. And Catherine was pulled out of the carriage. It was Erika, of course, Ivonne´s chambermaid.

"Welcome back, Catherine" Ivonne said with a cold voice. She was really angry "Come into my room immediately!"

Erika took Catherine´s belongings and started to walk towards the manor. Catherine turned towards Hans and said "you betrayed us, Hans. May God forgive you"

"Catherine!" Erika yelled at her "come on! Now you´re going to get what you deserve!" she told her with a distained voice. But as she noticed that Catherine was going to run away, she came back, took her by the arm and dragged her inside. All the way to Ivonne´s room and left her there.

"Come closer, Catherine" Ivonne started, but Catherine stayed where she was, by the door.

"You should have realized that this game was to end"

"It´s no game! You´ve no idea what you have caused us!"

"I will not hesitate to use any means to safe Mauritz from ruin himself"

"Ruin?!"

"Yes, exactly. Ruin. You should have realized that a count who is about to marry a daughter of a baker, is not only ruin himself, but his family! He´ll be shot out from the society! Everyone will look down upon him!"

"Do you think that with all what you´ve done you can prevent us from loving each other?! What do you, countess, know about love?"

"What do I know? I know everything! I´ve seen each and every kiss that you shared, every embrace that you had! I´ve been watching you two all summer. And I am so sick of it! This had come to an end! Catherine, I promise you, you will never have my grandson!"

"Then, countess, I don´t want to live!"

Catherine rushed out of door and out of the manor, that had been the nest for her _love_. But now it was all over. And she didn´t want any painful memories that would remind her of the love of her life. She ran passed her cabin, where she had waited for _him_, and she ran as far as she could. Through the nearby forest, and to the highest hill. That was her destiny. And she was ready for it. Her heart was broken. She had no reason to live.

Tears came down her cheeks as she threw herself off of the cliff and into the ocean…

III

Elijah was deep in his thoughts, rowing his boat further away from the land, where he could catch more fish. It was an ordinary morning; sun was high up in the sky, only once in awhile the passing of the clouds covered it. The ocean was calm, so it was going to be a good day for fishing, or at least that was what Elijah thought. Only then he noticed someone running fast. Immediately he recognised Catherine. He watched with horror as she threw herself into the ocean, not far away from him.

"Catherine!" he yelled and started to row fast towards her. He quickly jumped into the water and swam towards her. Luckily he able to catch her with his strong arms and helped her onshore. He sat on the rock holding her tightly. He held her into his arms and tried to wake her up. And she did. She opened her eyes, but her gaze was empty.

"Oh, Catherine, what have they done to you?"

"They had killed me…I am dead but why do I still breath?"

"Don´t talk that way, Catherine. Please, tell me, what´s wrong. I wanna help you."

"Please, Elijah, don´t ask."

Elijah then lowered his gaze and noticed a pendant hanging on her neck. It wasn´t just any pendant, but it was rather expensive looking. She must have had it from someone…special? As he had suspected, she was in love with someone, an aristocrat, maybe…And now it was over. It had to. Love between a servant and an aristocrat was impossible. Only the pendant reminded of that. Gosh, what she must have gone through.

"Catherine" he said with a gentle, loving voice "I could never hurt you"

IV

Meanwhile, the condition of Mauritz had turned towards the worst. He was seriously ill. He was lying on the bed in his cabinet, where a doctor was nursing him.

"What a terrible situation. How am I supposed to inform his family? Is there any hope, doctor?"

"The count is very weak, so I cannot promise anything at this point. This disease is very contagious and he needs to be in quarantine. If he is to recover, it will take weeks."

"oh, Catherine…" Mauritz was delirious, calling the name of his beloved one. It was no wonder, because he had a high fever and he only wanted _her_ by his side.

"Doctor" the captain panicked "what are we going to do? Soon we´ll arrive to Copenhagen."

"As soon as we reach the shores of Copenhagen, I will take him to a hospital, where he can receive the best possible treatment."

V

Sofia was walking around a room, she was nervous. She had heard about Mauritz and his illness. But it wasn´t because of that that she happened to be there, in Copenhagen. She was the one, who had stepped on that ship and pretended to be Catherine. She had been part of the evil plot to separate Mauritz from his beloved one, Catherine. And now she was worried. What if all of her hard work fell into pieces?

All of a sudden a nun approached her. "Mademoiselle, you came here to visit count von Armborg?"

"Yes, that´s right"

"Please wait here, while I go and check."

As the nun stepped inside a room, where Mauritz was, he tried to get up from the bed. "Please, sir, you have to calm down" said another nun, who had been there by his side ever since he had arrived there. Now she had to hold him still. If it was a normal situation and Mauritz had his normal strength, the nun couldn´t be able to hold him back. But now Mauritz had lost all of his energy. All he could do was to call her name…"Catherine!"

"Please, sir! You need to calm down! You shouldn´t exhaust yourself like that."

"I just want to get out of here! Please let me go!"

"I am sorry, but we cannot do that. You must get better first. Besides, you cannot spread the disease."

Only then the nun remembered, why she came to see the count, in the first place. "There is a lady wishing to see the count." she said to the other nun.

"It´s her!" Mauritz got all excited "it´s Catherine! Let me go! I need to see her!" he shouted, but there was nobody in the room to hear him. Not anymore; both of the nuns had left the room. And while to other continued her affairs elsewhere, the other walked to see Sophie.

"I was in the harbour when I heard that count von Armborg is here. I need to see him immediately!"

"I am afraid that is impossible, mademoiselle. He has a contagious disease and he must be in quarantine."

"But I am his fiancée!"

"I am sorry, but you have to wait for two months"

"Two months?!" Sophie got frightened. "Tell me, sister, where can I write a letter?" She needed to inform her accomplice, Ivonne, Mauritz´s own grandmother.

VI

Three months had passed by since Sophie´s letter, but there was still no improvement for Mauritz´s condition. He was still very ill. Ivonne had received yet another letter. She was scared. Scared that everything would go wrong, that she would lose her grandson.

"Erika!" she yelled, sitting in her room at her manor house. And soon as Erika appeared, she started…

"Heaven has revenge our bad deed, Erika! Mauritz is still very ill!"

"Oh my! Good Heavens! How horrible!"

"Start to pack my belongings, I am going to visit him."

"Is Madame going all the way to Denmark?"

"No, I will go directly to Rome. Sophie will bring Mauritz there, once he is healthy enough to travel. Thank God that Catherine case is over and done."

"Oh…Countess …" Erika started. Her voice was hesitant. "Madame, I don´t think it´s quite over, yet…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Madame…"

"…I think that Catherine is …with a child…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Catherine was looking through her window, horrified of the fact that she was going to have a visitor. All that she had gone through was because of _her_, countess von Armborg, and now _she_ was walking into the house. Catherine wanted to hide, but there was nowhere she could go. Her heart was beating fast as she heard the door open. The countess went straight into the matter.

"I´ve come to known that you are going to be a mother. That is a great responsibility, for both of us."

"No, countess, not for you"

"Have you though what is to become a mother without the blessing of a marriage?"

"That blessing you have taken away from me!"

"Now, Catherine, you sound bitter. All I want to do is to help you, but you have to promise to me that you will never tell Maurizt that he is the father."

"That I will never promise! And I don´t want a single penny from you! Not for myself nor the future of my baby!"

"All right, all right. As you wish." Yvonne said "I only came here to offer peace, but…very well. I´ll leave"

After Yvonne had had shut the door behind her, Catherine collapsed onto the table and burst into tears. This was just too much for her. Not only that she had lost the love of her life, but that she was carrying a child out of wedlock. She knew how difficult it was for the future of her baby. She didn´t care about herself, not anymore, but she wanted the best for her baby. The baby that had began out of love.

I

Meanwhile Mauritz was sitting in a chair in the waiting room of the same hospital he had been for the past few months. Although he was getting better, he was still very weak. The illness really had taken its toll on his health. In fact, he was so tired that he fell asleep. But he soon woke up as he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Mauritz, Mauritz"

"Sophie?" he turned to look.

"Yes, me. Aren´t happy that I came? I heard about your illness and I just had to come to see you."

"It´s very kind of you to come by" Mauritz complemented, as a true gentleman would, but he soon changed the subject "Where´s Catherine? Please, tell me where is she? I can't concentrate on anything, except on her. I can´t even sleep properly at nights, when I worry so much." he was so anxious that he couldn´t even sit still.

"Mauritz, please, just sit down"

"But where is she?!"

Sophie turned away from his gaze as if she was ashamed of her own actions. She wasn´t. She just couldn´t help feeling hurt, because Mauritz was in love with another woman. But soon he would get over it. That was her plan. Until then, she had to lie.

"Catherine has returned to the manor and she has confessed everything to your grandmother."

"So, she is safe!" he was relieved "I want to go back home!" he yelled with happiness "as soon as possible!"

"But, dear Mauritz" she tried to calm him down, yet again "You are still too weak. Besides, your grandmother have promised to visit you in Rome."

"Rome?!" Mauritz had completely forgotten about Rome. In fact, he didn´t care less about Rome. Not anymore. He just wanted to see his beloved. "Rome? I´ll never go there!"

Sophie was disappointed. Would their plan now fall apart because of his stubbornness? No, she had decided that nothing would ruin her plan. She just had to lie a bit more. "If you follow me to Rome, you´ll meet Catherine there. I wrote to you grandmother and asked her to do what you want and bring Catherine along with her, to Rome."

"Are you telling the truth, Sophie?" Maurizt´s eyes started to shine as he thought that soon he would see _her_ again." Oh, dear old grandmother! I´ll be able to see Catherine!" he almost started to cry. He was so touched." Catherine is the world to me! Only she can make me happy! When can we go? When can we go?! I need to see her!"

"Please, sit down, Mauritz. As I said before, you are still too weak."

II

Poor Mauritz was fooled to think that everything would be fine and that he would soon unite with his beloved one. But, his grandmother had completely different plan…

She was still in her room. She had purposely delayed her departure, because she was waiting for news. She was still waiting for _the business_ with Catherine to come to an end. That was what she called it, "a business". Merely a business that she had to deal with. That was the reason she had invited someone, who could help her with her plan.

And there he was, Elijah, at the door. He had taken his cap off and was bowing.

"Oh, Elijah!" she started "I´m so glad you came. I need to talk to you about Catherine. I know how hard you have tried to get her to marry you. And I, too, have always favoured your marriage." She told him while she was packing "I am going abroad soon and I want to hear her response on your marriage proposal before I leave."

The sound of her voice was more commanding than asking.

"I have offered Catherine a home, and she has promised to give me her answer tonight."

"Well, finally! I hope that she will come to her sense. I will give you a sum of money so that you can buy a cottage on the other side of the town, and then settle there together with Catherine."

"Your gracious countess von Armborg, your kindness is more than I could ever imagine!"

"Well, then. Go and persuade her, and the cottage will be yours."

III

"1859" it said. Year painted on her hope chest. The year of her happiness, and the year of her death. Catherine had lived and died that year, and now the year had been painted on her hope chest. She couldn´t avoid looking at it, while she was packing her belongings into the chest.

Then, she heard a knocking on her door. It was Elijah coming in. Was it the time, already? She thought to herself. She knew she had to give him an answer. So, she got up and faced him. "You came to hear my reply?"

Elijah just nodded his head.

"As you can see, I´ve already started to pack."

"Does this mean that…" he hesitated "Does this mean that I will now have you as my own?"

"I´ll move in with you and I will be forever grateful to you for providing security for me and my baby. But, I can never love again. If you settle for my friendship, then I´ll be more than happy to give you that."

"I will honour your every wish and protect you from any insults. That is a promise."

"Then, it is settled. But, please give me a moment. I need to be alone, just for awhile."

As soon as Elijah left, Catherine took the pendant from her neck and looked at it. She needed to look at it once more. All those memories of Mauritz came into her mind. Her Mauritz. Mauritz, whom she have lost. She burst into tears knowing that she would never see him again.

IV

Meanwhile Elijah had gone back to see countess von Armborg. She was already sitting inside the carriage and was just about ready to leave, when Elijah arrived.

"Well, Elijah?"

"Catherine has promised to marry me."

"Finally!" Being so delighted, that she almost yelled. She gave him the money she had promised "Here, this is for you, so that you can buy that cottage. And, make sure that you two are living on the other side of the town when I come back from my journey."

Elijah only nodded.

Yvonne then turned her focus on the coachman. "Let´s go!" she commanded, and the carriage took off leaving Elijah with the money.

V

Meanwhile, Catherine had yet another visitor. But, unlike her previous guest Elijah, this one wasn´t friendly. Quite the contrary; it was Elijah´s mother, who had come to known about Catherine´s pregnancy and was furious.

"You have ashamed my son, me and our whole family! Everyone have considered you as my son´s fiancée and now you are carrying another man´s child! Who is the father of your child?!"

Catherine couldn´t reply. How could she? She could never tell anyone about that. Not even if she wanted to. Only thing she could do was try to hide her feelings. So, she sat on the floor near her hope chest and tried not to cry. This all was just too much for her.

"You don´t reply! You are ashamed of admitting your sins! My poor son, who has to pick up another man´s leftovers!"

At exactly that moment, Elijah rushed into the room, because he had heard his mother´s yelling far and now wanted to interrupt her.

"Mother!" he addressed her " you are now talking to my future wife!" he walked to Catherine and helped her up. He talked gently as he held her in his arms "From now on, Catherine and I will take care of everything. And you, mother, do not interfere with our business. And the child, that Catherine is carrying, is as dear to me as if it was my own."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rome, Italy…

"Sul mare luccica…" the lyrics emanated far…"rospero é il vento…" as a young man sang a song known to everyone. It was one of those favourite songs people loved to hear, and sing. And why not sing it on a sunny day like that. Sun was at its highest and there were only few clouds in the sky.

"Sul mare luccica…" the melody reached inside a certain old, beautiful manor house nearby. The windows were left open, because it was quite a hot day. Inside a drawing room the maids were busy setting the table.

"Hurry, hurry" they were told in Italian. "Everything has to be ready, when the guest arrives"

That voice belonged to Sophie, who had arrived in Rome some time ago and was now expecting a visitor. And for that reason, she had put her best dress on.

Maurizt, still weary from his past illness, was lying on the couch nearer to the wall of the room. But he soon woke up. Because he, too, was expecting a visitor. Not the same, though. He still was under the impression that his trusted friends had kept their promises. And bring _her_ to him.

Maurizt straightened himself and got up.

"I must have fallen asleep again" he explained to Sophie as he was sitting on the very same couch he had been sleeping " they still haven´t arrived, have they?"

"No, not yet."

Maurizt got up, walked to the table and checked it "is everything ready?"

"Everything is ready"

"Excellent!" he yelled. Everything looked perfect. But there was still something…or rather someone missing. He has gained back his enthusiasm as he thought that soon they would be here, sitting on this very table "there my grandmother will be sitting" he showed Sophie.

"And I will sit here" Sophie added, showing the chair.

"No, No!" he corrected "I want to sit next to Catherine" …"right here" he smiled. "Right next to Catherine."

Sophie looked disappointed. He was still under _her_ spell…

Maurizt shared his excitement to Sophie "think about it, Sophie. Just within a view minutes I will be able to see _her_ sweet face once more, to hear _her_ lovely voice. Ah…it´s been forever since I last saw her!" his eyes were dreamy as he thought of seeing her again. His very own Catherine.

At that moment, the long waited carriage arrived at the front of the manor house. Maurizt´s grandmother ascended from the carriage as soon as it had stopped.

"Buon giorno, senora" a servant was welcoming the countess. "How was your voyage?" he asked her in Italian.

"Bien gracie" she replied.

"The apartment for your use, senora, is this way" he showed her.

"Thank you" she replied and started to walk towards the entrance of the manor house.

In the meanwhile, Mauritz had heard the carriage arriving and he was overwhelmed with happiness. "You hear that?!" he ran to the window and saw the carriage "They´re here! They´re here!" he shouted.

Exactly at that moment, the doors opened to the drawing room, where Maurizt and Sophie were, and the servants entered carrying heave luggage. It was then that Lady von Armborg followed them.

"Welcome, countess" said the butler, who had been waiting for her near the door.

"Thank you"

After greeting the countess he ordered the servants to leave the room and leave the guests alone. And as soon as the servants had left the drawing room, Maurizt finally broke the silence and asked his grandmother "but…but…where is she?!"

"Is this the way you greet your own grandmother?" she scolded him.

However, he did not care for her remarks. There was something much more important than manners at that moment. "But, Catherine! Where is she? Has something happened to her?! Where is she?!" he insisted.

"Catherine is doing fine" she answered him only briefly "she returned to our home, and surprised us all"

Then she turned towards Sophie and greeted her.

"But Sophie promised!...and… and you promised that you will bring her here, to me!"

"That is correct" she lied "but she didn´t want to come, not anymore"

While the ladies took to sit down, Maurizt was left standing. He was shocked that he could hardly speak. How this could be? It must have been a mistake.

"Catherine…" didn´t want to come, to me…" he shook his head "no…No! That´s impossible!" he raised his voice.

"She loves me!" he yelled.

Yvonne stood up. "Maurizt…many things has happened since your departure" she explained. "There has been a trend in marriage markets…Catherine, too, had decided to marry. She´s been wedded to her long-time fiancé, to fisherman Elijah Williamson."

Maurizt was raged "you…you!" he shouted "you betrayed us! You broke your promise and force her to marry another!" he couldn´t hold back his tears "like a child I have been waiting for her! Waiting and dreaming to unite with her, again. But now, it´s all over…"

"Calm down, Maurizt"

"Go away!" he shouted yet again"I`ll never want to see you again! I never want to see you again, as long as I live!"

"As you wish." she answered as she and Sophie were about to exit the room "but tomorrow you think otherwise. You realize that you need to live and focus on your music"

Then they shut the door behind them and left Maurizt alone.

Empty. That´s what he felt. Empty.

For some unknown reason, he felt as he had heard music. The same tune that he had written for _her_. Sang for _her_. Catherine, his beloved one…gone. Forever?

He stood still for a moment, then he walked towards his violin "live for my music?" he remembered his grandmother´s words.

He took the violin into his hands, and looked at it. This precious piece meant nothing for him. Nothing mattered, not anymore. He tightened his grip on the violin and with a sudden rage, he smashed it into pieces.

Just like his heart.

II

Months passed by, and soon it was winter. That time of the year was especially cold in Maurizt´s motherland, where-unaware of that-his son was born….

In the middle of high piles of white snow, in the midst of a cold storm, in a small cottage Catherine laid in her bed, next to a little bundle, her little beautiful baby boy. Her heart was full of joy and happiness.

"Are you happy now, Catherine?" Elijah asked her smiling.

"I am the happiest person in the whole wide world" she cried "my little Maurizt" she caressed his tiny face.

At that moment Catherine felt joy as she hadn´t felt for months. She had died, but through her son, _his_ son, she felt the need to live and take care of the little one.

Time passes by and months turned into years, but both Catherine and Maurizt couldn´t forget each other. While everything was lost, they still had tiniest hope deep within their hearts. And destiny would soon step into their lives…

III

7 years later in Rome…

In a luxurious mansion was a familiar man, but a very unhappy man.

Maurizt was sitting at a table drinking his coffee and trying to compose a new melody, but he had hard time to focus, as usual. He had been in the bad mood for…he didn´t even remember how long, or when it had exactly started. It just seemed to last forever.

"Maurizt" his thoughts were interrupted.

"You seem to get more and more absentminded" Sophie, who had been sitting at her dresser and totally ignored by him, finally got tired of it and turned towards him. Breaking the silence.

"What is it now?" he replied with a monotonous voice, that seemed to suggest his nonexistent interest to the matter.

"Don´t tell me you really have no idea of what date is today?"

"How should I know." he replied with boredom in his tone "What´s the difference? All the days feel the same; boring, empty and sad"

That reply really got into her nerves. He was getting all the more irritating. She got up and walked towards his table near the window. "How could you have forgotten? Today is our anniversary. Six years we have been married."

"Six years?" he sighed "and 8 years away from home…"

"Home?!" Sophie got angry. "Do you still consider it your home? And not this?! This is our home!"

He just looked at her without saying a word.

Sophie sat next to him. "Why do you still miss that poor, cold country? Every spring I have to hear the nonsense about your _home_…"

"The manor house…that window, in which I used to look the sunset…That beautiful garden in the spring, that pavilion and pond there…" he sighed, but this time it was a sigh of longing…Of a broken dream.

"…birds singing and flying in the blue sky, that warm feeling when lying on the bare grass…"

"Argh!" Sophie said " I don´t understand what is so great about it?! It´s poor, dull and cold! I´ve never liked it there and I´m so glad that we are here, in sunny Italy."

"…"

"Speaking of that…We have the best opera houses and theatres right here. Today we could go and have some fun. After all, it is our anniversary." she started to get excited and happy again "what if we would go to opera in the evening, and then…"

"No, let´s not. Besides, we were in a gala only yesterday"

"But I want to have fun!" she argued " I´m tired of just sitting at home and watch you sulking. You have become intolerable"

Finally that caught his attention "Is that so?!" he raised his voice "You´ll get rid of me if you want to"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why don´t you just admit that we don´t understand each other"

"Blame yourself!" she shouted and got up. She finally had it. She needed to get out.

"Where are you going?"

"Out! out!"

IV

Meanwhile back in his beloved home country…

Little Maurizt had grown and now his mother, Catherine, wanted him to go to school. They were sitting at a principal's office, discussing his chances.

"…and I´ve decided that your school would be best for my son…" Catherine argued as she hold him close to her.

"Could I get your son´s name, please"

"Yes, Madame. My name is Catherine Williamson and this is my son, Mauritz."

"Williamson…" the name sounded…common. Too common, in fact. "Williamson…" she hesitated and then looked at the boy. "Could you tell me the name and occupation of your husband?"

"Yes, of course" Catherine replied "My husband is Elijah Williamson, and he is a fisherman."

That did it. A plain fisherman. A commoner.

"I am terribly sorry, but I cannot accept your son into our school. We don´t have capacity to take any more students right now…" she tried to find excuses "besides, this is very expensive…"

"Madame," Catherine replied "I do have money for the education of my son. And he is an excellent student."

"I have to tell you the truth." she stood up. "My students are entirely from different class and their parents would be terribly upset if I would take a son of a fisherman among their children. I am sorry, but I must think of the reputation of our school"

Catherine got up "I see. I do understand…we would only ruin your reputation…" she sighed, took a hold of her son and left.

On their way back home they stopped in front of an old manor house near the street. Mauritz was charmed and so he went closer. He leaned against the gate and looked through the holes, when he saw something he had never seen before.

"Mother" he said to her "Look! there´s a boy, in the garden"

Catherine went closer to her son and told him with her gentle voice that the boy was really made of stone.

"Made of stone?!" he was stunned. But, it looked so real, and yet…"how can it be made of stone?" he wondered.

"You see, little Mauritz" she leaned towards him "that manor house belongs to a gentle and rich governess. Many, many years ago she had a little son, just like you. But then one day the boy fell into that pool over there, and he died. Then angels took him into Heaven. And now, that statue of marble is honouring his memory."

But he still insisted "but is it all stone? I want to go and touch it."

"No, Maurizt." she explained "we cannot go there. Only little counts and countesses can go there"

"Then, I want to be a count, too!"

Catherine hugged him "but you are a count." she smiled "my little count. Even thought they don´t know it." she sighed. With a heavy heart as she remembered the truth…

After saying that, she took his hand and they continued their way, without speaking a word.

As they returned home, Elijah had already been waiting for them.

"Well, how did it go? Did she accept the boy?" he asked Catherine.

"No"

"And she did the right thing." he said "we´re going to face a difficult times, year of famine is approaching, worse than ever before, and you would have brought us extra expenses."

Eijah was right.

The year of 1867 was the year of the plague and famine…


End file.
